The rage Gamer: road to darkness
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: Sick of the same old tale of some random person who gets the gamer powers and spams out magic and preaches non-sense about good triumphing over evil? yeah me too. so come along now children and listen to the tale of a far more realistic MC that cares only of 3 things along with his journey, power, more power and himself OC main character. very mature themes and language


**Hey guys Daniel here, in the co-creator of the funny adventure fanfic 'life is but a dream' and ' how to train your grim'.**

 **I had this gamer idea after reading the entire Percy Jackson gamer story,( fucking masterpiece!) and was heavily inspired by it when I wrote this.**

 **Ps. I'm sad to say the original king underdog has moved on from writing stories in favor of pursuing his studies**

 **But, don't worry, dirty perv and I are all still here and are going to try continuing his stories with MASSIVE grammar corrections.**

 **Now more news about this fic.**

 **Okay, I know a similar fic like this already exists but I really feel like my version can be a bit more...solid, in Execution.**

 **Warning:**

 **Villainous/possibly psychopathic MC.**

 **No plot armor.**

 **No** **pussying out on mature themes and concepts.**

 **No last moment changes of heart or random character personality changes.**

 **Last warning: shit gets real yo.**

 **/~/**

In a black and white colored plain of existence formed between the barriers of life and death, two entities stood floating before a large purely white gate with the symbol of infinity imprinted in gold on its doors.

It was the largest of many doors of different colors and sizes in the grey plain of existence, but the two entities seemed fixed on the one front of them.

The larger entity was a being of pure golden light with a somewhat humanoid form resembling that of a female, it was very beautiful with olive bronze skin and silver hair but clearly not human as its body was at a stature far larger than any normal woman, standing at an intimidating 10 feet dressed in robes that shifted like wisps of fire in the air with great dive-like wings resting on her back stared down with glowing jaded blue eyes at the other entity;

A ball.

A purple egg-shaped ball of light the size of a fist. Just that, It had no remarkable features aside from its ominous purple glow that the larger entity seemed completely unaffected by.

In fact, they seemed to be engaging in a long discussion.

" **Are you sure you wish to take this road boy?,once you do there is no turning back** ", said the female entity who stared down at the glowing ball with a look on concern on her angelic face, strands of silver hair hung over her face as she leaned down closer to the ball and lifted it with a single large finger.

" **You could still turn back, rethink your options and be the hero of this world** ", the giant woman said in almost pleading tone.

The ball in her hand stiffened up at this and float upwards to meet the giantess at eye level.

"hero? hehe, why would I do that, whats in it for me?" the ball communicated in a surprisingly masculine tone.

The bronze giantess knitted her silver brows and stepped closer to the ball with four fingers raised " **Honor, Glory, fame and maybe even love if you work hard enough** " she listed counting with her fingers.

This got a sarcastic chuckle from the ball who got closer to the giantesses face, it had no face of its own but one could just tell if it did it would be smirking.

"I don't need honor, the glory Will be taken with my own power, fame is cheap;easy to acquire and I can buy love at a brothel " the smugness in the balls tone was proof of its belief in its statements,"why bother to be the knight in shining armor when the alternative would be much more...liberating"

Oh, the giantess did not like the sound of any of this at all, her words were being completely ignored.

" **But you will no longer be human, even in a spiritual sense, this road could make you a monster, would you really do such a thing to achieve your ambitions?** " the giantess's tone was grave,she knew what the ball was intending to do and she couldn't do much to prevent it aside from trying to talk the other entity out of it.

If the ball had eye's she would have seen them roll, then glare "just do it already and get this over with the woman, I've made up my mind and waited long enough" it said impatiently, floating over to the gates of the white door.

" **Very well** " the giantess sighed as she stood to her full height," **I cannot stop you now, this deal was made several lifetimes ago, you are no longer my familiar keeping me company in this heavenly realm of eternal Limbo** " she spoke with a bit of genuine sadness.

She reached out with her long bronzes arms and with a mighty push she flung open the gates revealing behind it a vortex of mixing colors that range in a spectrum of all the colors of light not seen by human eye.

" **the gate is now open, your reward for your centuries of service is now before you to claim** ," the giantess said stepped aside as the ball floated inside the gates.

The doors started closing slowly on their own once it did, the moment they closed there would be no going back, what happened beyond them would be completely out of her's or any deities in the vast multiverse's control.

The giantess griped her bronze fingers hard into her fist as she watched the gates close, every second it took to finally seal the two apart she wanted nothing more than to push the doors back wide open and snatch the purple ball out before it reeked untold havoc on the unsuspecting beings on the other side.

With all the specifications the spirit had asked her for to be given to him for this moment many centuries ago there was no dough in her mind he would have made a great champion of good if he had chosen the side of preciousness.

But as he was now with such...taint in his very core that he kept festering even after all these years now, this gift would practically be nothing more than the equivalent of sending a starved lion to play with sheep.

The gate was now a quarter of the way closed.

If she didn't do something, anything, she could be unknowingly creating another lucifer!.

All in both the deities of the divine and wicked remembered what happened then, the poor dimension that monstrosity was placed in barely survived the armored he caused when he raged war with the elder gods.

So many of her brother fell in that war, all because someone with a tainted soul was given this divine power.

But this might actually be worse than that if not nipped properly. Lucifers driver to darkness had been his greed, that was his sin, but this soul was powered by something much more needed to act, now.

" **Never once had any being I've given this power to worried me as much as you boy, but then again the multiverse is vast with endless possibilities, even the elder god's above me would not fully see what ultimate path lays before you** ," the giantess said quickly getting the balls attention.

"uh? Whats there to worry about, a deals a deal, I get what I want I you got your millennium of entertainment" the ball scoffed, obviously seeing her words as irrelevant when his destiny laid so close.

Unknowingly to the ball while it was talking the giantess was slowly release golden dust float off her flaming robes and creep into the vortex behind the ball.

" **yes,and despite your constant rudeness I will miss you so, boy;It is rare a soul is capable to withstand the deal of Limbo, most would have given up centuries ago and gone to their proper place in the afterlife** " the golden dust was now flowing into the vortex in a long stream, the color of the door began to slowly change from pure white to shades of gold.

"I won't, this place is a nightmare worse than hell,nothing to do here but listen to you gossip about the other gods, be used a theropy toy and then worse of all watch for lifetimes as you granted untold power to random idiots who were just lucky enough to have died right when you where in a good mode to reencarnate something to stop your boredom, good ridence!" the purple ball said bluntly, it had looong awaited this moment and it was tired of the goddess staling, the door was almost closed now.

The goddess huffed with a crossed look on her angelic face," **you should of concidered yourself exstreamlyblessed to be so lucky that I was the god you were serving under, most would have just tortured you for centuries just to stop their endless bordom , compared to that I practically treated you like my own spawn and this is the thanks I get when you no longer need me**?" she sighed with a hand rubbing her nose," **maybe this is just another of the endless scenarios In the multiverse upper realms where a mortal vows to use a god's divine gift for personal gains. But to for one to plan to use it so...selfishly, is practically unheard of** "

"Hey, you call it selfish all you want. Me, I call it how it really is" the ball started in defense of itself.

" **and that would be**?" the goddess challenged as she stopped the flow of golden dust.

"looking out for the one thing that really matters no matter where you are in heaven, hell or this space in between.." the purple egg-shaped ball continued as the now golden doors were mere centimeters from closing.

"myself" I spoke finally as the doors fully closed, sealing off the universe inside from all other entities influence outside of the gate.

All except one.

The goddess held up her bronze hand and a screen made of gold and silver appeared that showed all she had wanted to see with both images and several words of text displayed on it. The words read in big silver letters in front of her as she watched the images on it dance before her.

 **[Game administrator: activated!]**

 **Customizing players avatar.**

 **Current model:**

 **mewman prince**

 **Lv:1**

 **Born into royalty, the prince would have anything one could ever want at the snap of a finger living one's life in Luxury and relaxation as one wouldn't be forced to take the queens throne being a boy child.**

 **Extremely High affinity for magic.**

 **\+ 50 STR ,+ 50 VIT ,+ 50 DEX, + 50 LUC ,+ 50 INT, + 50 WIS,**

 **Status:**

 **royal mewman blood; giving the user +23 INT, +23 WIS and the ability to command magic. Mewberty butterfly form and high charisma.**

 **Titles:**

 **. Blue-blooded Royalty - commanding respect amongst those lower on the social food chain, +1000 LUC**

 **Perks:**

 **. lord of Wrath- User uses the hatred locked deep within their souls to slowly fuel other abilities based on anger.(passive)**

 **\+ 2 to all states after defeating higher leveled opponents when angry.**

 **. prince charming - increase Chances of wooing potential love interests by 50%(passive)**

 **. Born leader - 40% chance of people being swayed to follow you head first into battle.(passive**

 **increase damage when sword fighting by 30%.**

 **Horse riding mastery MAX.**

 **Do you which to change settings;**

 **YES/NO?**

Oh, she could only hope he would ever forgive her after this.

She reached forward and pressed the YES option.

/~/

I woke up with a jump, sitting upwards in a warm bed.

Blonde clumps of hair fell over my face blurring my vision as I sat up clutching my heart that was beating erratically, it took a moment to realize that I wasn't breathing and quickly corrected it by opening my mouth to breath in as much air as possible. It was rough and choppy, my lungs burned but I choked it up to not yet being used to being alive again.

It all hit me at once.

I could move, I could smell, see taste and feel once more. After so long in limbo the familiarity of these senses had long faded, the entire feeling of life was new and fresh to me. There were a million things running through my mind all at once each spawning new questions that I barely had the answers to fill.

But first and foremost on the list, I needed to make sure of something extremely essential.

Reaching down with my new bodies delicate hand I grabbed the bottom of my white sheet right at the center of my lap.

Then I sighed in relief.

Oh thank the elder gods, I had a dick.

I felt my heart start to settle down in my chest as I laid back down on the bed, as much as id like to get a head start on all the madness I was sure to cause in this world. First things first.

Testing how responsive my new body was and what it all meant for me going forward.

I had asked for a body that could grow to become the strongest being in this universe effortlessly. So the question is who's or what body did a get?

Let's list what I already know.

I had blond hair and a penis, so as long as queen moon didn't show up next to me in a nightgown ready for a late night romp with her idiot husband I wasn't reborn as a character within the show.

Good, the less complicated the better.

Dealing with those magic chucking royals and by extension, the magic high council was still long off on my to-do list.

I clenched my eyes shut in concentration focusing deep within myself. My joy was only just barely suppressed as I did so.

Oh, how I had long awaited this moment, to feel otherworldly power course throw my bones giving me the ability to warp reality on a whim and now it was finally time for me to grasp it and bend it to my will!

...

...

And nothing happened.

I blinked, then tried again, focusing harder this time, putting more effort into drawing energy from my bodies core.

Still nothing.

Fear spiked as a cold sweat began to form on the side of my face as I desperately tried several times to find my magic deep within myself only to turn up completely empty without so much as a tingle.

When the startling realization finally took hold balled up the sheets with suppressed anger as I swore inwardly.

I wasn't a Mewman.

Glosseric had said once in the show that it was possible for a mewman to use magic even without a wand as a catalyst, that all the user had to do was dip deeper within themselves to get the "chunks", If this rule was true then if I was a mewman even if just a peasant then I should have been able to feel a spark of magic inside myself by now.

But all I felt inside me was nothing except passing gas.

Meaning I had been reborn as the weakest creature in this existences;

a fucking human.

I balled my fist in anger.

That damn fucking god! I asked to be born with great power and of the countless species, she could have chosen for me to be placed in she fucking picks the one no one with any competence takes seriously as a threat!.

What was this some sort of sick joke!?

I wanted to burn down this entire damn room out of anger! hell, even a low-level monster would have been a step up from just being an average human, at least a monster had the potential to use magic if given a wand.

It took a few moments for my anger to settle down, seems that bitch god had at least had the decency to supply me with the passive that helps keep my emotions under some control.

I could still feel my anger broiling hard underneath my fake calm, it was just barely being kept under checked as I felt the almost overwhelming urge to destroy everything around me in flames simmer down little by little.

 **Ping!**

 **[ Through the build-up of unquenched thirst for violence and destruction brought on by anger a new has been made, congratulations you lunatic! your dripping with bloodlust!]**

 **Active Skill: Bloodlust**

 **\+ 20 increase in STR and DEX.**

 **15% more damage when using a weapon while skill is active.**

 **Cost: 20 Energy points per 5 minutes.**

 **Cooldown time: 5 hours.**

 **Lv :5 (30%)**

I blinked in surprise as red glowing screen popped up in front of me reading that entire text in bold black letters. The screen itself looked different compared to how I expected, aside from the opposite color change the shape was different too.

It wasn't just a square box, the edges branched out into little black thorn-like spikes and the screen seemed to be floating with the aid of small bat wings fluttering silently on the back.

Basically, it was a demonic version of the usual notification blue bar seem in the gamer manga.

I sneered it. Sure I wasn't gonna be a hero but come on this was just corny!.

Clearly, that goddess was being butted hurt about my choice of morality in this life and was gonna be constantly reminding me using these warped notifications.

I just barely resisted the urge to flip off the damn thing but instead choose to use this as a golden opportunity to test just how much control I really had this nonsense ability.

I focus on the screen, my hair whipped out of my eyes as I stared at it intensely.

I thought the word left.

The Imp-like notification screen moved to the left and stopped exactly where I envisioned in my mind.

I thought the word down.

And so it hovered downwards closer to me.

Okay. I could work with this. Now for something a bit more complicated.

I looked over to the darker part of the small room I was in and mentally ordered the notification imp to float over towards it casting its red glow over the dark area.

Now the glow became brighter.

First, it was a long strong glow then it flashed like a car light showering that turned into a ray of bright red light and then finally it blinked out of existence.

Sitting more relaxed on the bed with no dought an intrigued look on my face I gave my test results some thought.

Hmm. I can control where they go and light up areas I have a hard time see, this could come in handy.

considering this gamer ability warps reality and peoples perception of it the changes in lighting will only be noticed by me so this would be a huge advantage if I'm in a situation where I am fighting an enemy at night.

 **Ping!**

I was only slightly surprised at the sudden notification this time.

 **[well aren't you so clever. By observing the obvious you have made the skill of observation!]**

 **Active Skill: observe**

 **This skill is pretty much the most overused ability in the known multiverse to the point it becomes a standard basic ability. Lord help the few who didn't awaken it by their first day.**

 **Skill can be used to learn finer details and tips about the world and people around the user, even the tiniest blade of grass can be judged by this spam away!**

 **Lv : 1 (50%)**

 **Ping!**

 **[throught a genuinely ingenious way of abusing my kinds 4th-dimensional existence you have gain +8 INT, +10 WIS!]**

 **Ping!**

 **[BONUS: for being the very first to contemplate such a method of screen manipulation you have gained 4 skill points!]**

 **For the first time in what might have genuinely been millennia since I had joined limbo, I cracked a smile.**

 **A really big croaked smile.**

 **That would have made the joker feel uncomfortable and jeff the killer shit himself.**

 **Ping!**

 **[the skill psychotic smile has been unlocked!]**

 **Active Skill: psychotic smile**

 **why fight when you can scare the piss out of your foes with a winning smile that could curdle blood!**

 **Skill has 10% chance of stunning enemies whose level are below your own, the lower the level the stronger the effect!.**

 **Lv:3 (80%)**

oh, I was going to have so much fun with that.

 **/~/**

I had spent all the remainder of that night toying around with new ways to command the system of my gaming powers itself. I had pretty much figured all of the basics and know how to mentally spawn news screens and erase them by will.

Unfortunately, I had gained no new skills or points in that time, Not that I minded the lack of extra skills.

I still needed more time to control what I already had at the moment. Besides, I was sure to have a whole library of skills soon anyway. Why rush to create skills I'd just forget about for something better.

I had leveled up my bloodlust skill by two levels, it was simple really all I had to do was think about the various things that made me angry and my bloodlust would grow under the surface of my gamer mind keeping my emotions in cheek. I had centuries of irritation to draw inspiration to fuel my bloodlust with.

I still had a few more hours before I could activate the skill from its cooldown time but by then I was sure I could get myself pissed off enough to gain at least one more level on it before then.

My Psychopathic smile had also gained more levels, turns out just regular smirks were all I needed to build upon that skill, or at least what I thought was a regular smirk.

I hadn't had a mouth to smile within centuries, for all I knew a normal smile from me would give cereal killers nightmares.

It was very early in the morning, the sunrise had just begun and I saw it as a good enough time as any to test out walking in my new body.

I still loathed the idea of starting from scratch as a worthless human but I figured that with enough time I could modify it to be someday worthy of possessing with enough training.

Who knows maybe this body had connections in high places. If I was the president's son for instance; it would be extremely easy for me to get military grade weapons or body enhancement treatments with high-level steroids.

As I stood up off my bed for the first time I felt heard jingle on my arm, looking down I saw a leather belt tied around my left arm.

I, of course, raised a brow as the last time I remembered this was most definitely not how you wore a belt.

Or had my memories of human fashion culture really eroded this much while in limbo?

Now that I noticed it my left arm felt a little stiff all night, I had assumed it was just my soul having a hard time getting used to another body. Removing the belt I dropped it onto the bed where I noticed for the first time now that the suns light was shining into the room wasn't empty.

There was an old burnt up metal spoon on top of a small brown bag on my second pillow and at the foot of my bed, I saw a half empty syringe filled at the tip with a sickly brown liquid.

I didn't need a +8 intelligence boost to tell me what this all meant, but just in case I mentally commanded the word observe while gazing at the brown bag.

 **[Bag of Heroin- bad batch!]**

 **This is a highly addictive and destructive drug that even when properly made, but as it is now, a poorly recreated unstable compound it has a 70% of instant death by cardiac arrest once injected into the body. Don't do drugs kids!**

 **Death count: 1**

A junkie!.

A wave of anger flooded the room emanating from me as I stared with catastrophic rage at the text before me.

I whispered the word status demanding to know just what the hell kind of sick joke had been played on me, this had to be a fucking mistake!.

When the status screen displayed before me I scanned through every word of it not missing a single word or digit. A full 10 seconds passed before I was finally done and just stared at the red glowing screen.

...

...

That bitch.

That fucking golden cunt!

My eyes seethed as my heart burned with an anger that seemed to pool out of my soul!

As if giving me the body of weakest race in this world to start with wasn't bad enough she then chooses to make new body be nothing more but the used up goods of some heroin junkie that died on a bad batch of drugs!

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **[through a massive surge of rage, Bloodlust has increased by-]**

My mind instantly deleted all notifications as both my monumental rage and gamer mind seemed to be locked in an intense grudge match with neither side giving any ground.

I wanted to hurt something NOW!.

Without properly thinking I unleashed just a tiny fraction of my more than justified rage on the closest surface I could find.

The panel wooden closet next to me now had a nice fist size hole in it with my still tensed right arm sticking out of it. It did nothing for the rage I felt as the urge to destroy only bubbled even more.

 **Ping!**

 **[the chill pills ain't working no more!. Congratulations, by consuming yourself in a dome of pure hatred you've unlocked a raw Instinctual rage that not even Gamer mind can control!, Berserker!]**

 **Active Skill: Berserker**

 **a raw form of anger that cannot be tamed as its source of rage is deemed by the user as justified in the highest degree!**

 **while activated this skill gives the user a whopping + 30 in VIT, STR, and DEX, but decreases WIS by 1/2!**

 **+100 HP**

 **20% damage increase when holding a weapon**

 **Cost: 40 Energy point per 1 minute**

 **Cooldown time: 23:59 hours**

 **Time remaining: 55 seconds**

 **Level :1 (70%)**

My breath was laboured as I pulled my still tense arm out of the wooden door of the closet, I felt my anger settle down slightly after lashing out but I could still tell all that rage and more was still in there bubbling under the surface of gamer mind just barely able to reel in my sanity and stop me from most likely destroying this entire damned room in a wild rampage.

 **Ping!**

 **[enemies beware, a hit that packs some real power has been born!]**

 **Active Skill: power strike.**

 **A skill that allows the user to strike the target with strong force.**

 **Lv:1 (68%)**

 **Cost: 10 Energy points.**

 **Increase 15% critical rate.**

 **Increase 50% attack damage.**

 **Ping!**

 **congratulations, by withstanding a great pain (though self-inflicted) you've created the skill Endurance!]**

 **Skill: Physical endurance**

 **This skill lightens the damage of physical attacks, with enough beatings one could become quite the tank!.**

 **5% less damage from physical attacks.**

 **Lv: 3 (24%)**

I held out my hand staring at the blood and bits of splinters I gained from punching the wooden door.

At first, I thought about getting some bandages but held off as I noticed the wounds started sealing themselves up slowly soon only leaving the blood stains and sore flesh behind.

This was clearly the working of gamer body. I was not healed, the stinging pain was still there in my knuckles. If I were to make a guess based on the details I read about the skill.

Gamer body mainly just keeps the user's body in one piece, completely whole no matter the Injury, I could be sliced in half and the skill would probably just meld my flesh and bone back together in the correct place if I still had so much as one health point left after taking the damage.

I was almost indestructible as long as my health bar wasn't empty.

And just like that this broken power managed to make me curse once more as I thought about the power I would have had if I was reborn a Septarian.

lizard regeneration + gamer body was clearly the means for instant immortality.

A body the could potentially recover from any weapon or spell and be able to constantly improve the speed of the users already bullshit regeneration.

In theory, I would be able to heal FASTER than enemies could even harm me!.

My anger simmered even more as the gamer mind strained once again to cap it down. At this rate, my bloodlust would no dought be monstrous by the time it could be activated again.

Cooling down I walked slowly over to the only mirror in the room on the dresser, I was sure that this was all a mistake it just HAD to be,maybe once I take a good look at myself I would see it was all just one last trick from that moronic goddess before she corrected my status.

This tiny desperate hope was all I could cling on as I shambled on shaky feet.

Walking was a relatively new experience after so long in limbo but this body already had years of experience with it so it took only a few steps to get a hang of it.

I almost stumbled over myself but was just barely able to right my footwork just before I fell, my balance was corrected with a few more smaller and cautious steps in a straight line towards the dresser.

 **Ping!**

 **[call the circus, we have ourselves an acrobat! congratulations you have created the skill agility!]**

 **Passive skill: agility.**

 **5% increase in body control and balance**

 **Lv:2 (45%)**

I cleared the screen as I took wider steps to the I made it to the dresser and looked into the mirror I couldn't help but cringe.

To say I liked bad, was be a huge understatement.

I looked like shit.

More accurately I looked like chalky grey shit that would burn up in direct sunlight.

My skin was pale, not the normal white guy pale either, it was like faded grey chalk, very sickly and clearly a sign of long-term drug abuse running its course on this body.

I had bags under my green eyes that looked almost pitch black under the shade of my dirty blonde hair that looked more like a ragged mop than hair.

I at least had a tall frame but it was lanky, no real muscles or broad chest. This could possibly be a result of genetics but it was far more likely my bodies the previous owner had caused all this from possibly years of addiction.

Despite all this, I could tell that body was still young, probably still in school but the exact age was hard to determine due to how severely the drugs had affected the boy's body.

I open my mouth.

And cringed again.

2 missing teeth, one of the molars on my lower jaw and the incisor next to my left canine. the rest were yellowing down in color but thankfully I could find not any cavities or any signs of gum infection.

I gave my entire new form a once over and concluded with a simple statement.

I was a wreak.

I was reborn as a filthy piece of human garbage that was falling apart at the seams. I was nowhere near what I had envisioned my new form would be this...this was fucking bullshit!.

"We had a fucking arrangement!" I shouted suddenly at the ceiling hoping that fucking whore that called itself a god could hear me," you said if I waited!, that if I gave up my place in the afterlife that I could start over in a new world and live it exactly the way I WANT!" I was seething now, jaw clenched as I shouted.

More notifications started popping up around me, I didn't pay any of them any mind as I glared up at the ceiling with more hate in my heart than I've ever felt in any life.

My fists where clenched tightly as angry tears pooled at the side of my fierce green eyes "this was supposed to be my world!, my playground, you fucking promised me I could do anything I wanted, BE anything I wanted!" my voice was horsed and raw but I didn't care I wanted to scream until the whole fucking planet knew my wrath!.

Another notification appaired. I waved my hand in a command to delete them all but all but this latest one instantly disappeared.

It was different from all the others, instead of red, it was a mix of gold and silver.

My blood blazed through my veins once I read the text in front of me.

 **[...I'm sorry]**

And just like that, the golden screen popped out of existence.

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

"AAAAHH!" I screamed in pure rage as I smashed everything I could get my hands on into pieces, the bed the TV, the chair everything.

I felt anger like I never had before, it was almost animalistic, in the back of my skull I could feel gamer mind wrestling down with my instinct to rage,but in the end by some miracle the calming effects of the gamer mind managed to pull out a victory as the ride to destroy slowly left me only bitter and manageably angry.

My arms burned red with pain, my fingers bleeding from broken off fingernails and knuckles blistered and bruised, but I didn't give a damn, the wounds would seal on their own and the pain didn't even register to me as I stood with ragged breath.

 **Ping!**

 **Power strike has leveled up!**

 **Ping!**

 **Power strike has leveled up!**

 **Ping!**

 **Power strike has leveled up!**

 **Ping!**

 **Physical endurance has leveled up four times!**

 **Ping!**

 **[ congratulations! , a new skill has been made, you can now literally rip your foes a new one!]**

 **Passive skill: Rip**

 **A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength.**

 **Lv:1 (99%) Increases tearing force by 30%.**

 **Ping!**

I silence the entire cloud of notifications surrounding me with a single thought, a trickle of blood dripped from my unscratched nose as my brain strained to give the wide command for all of them to delete at once, but I ignored it.

I was angry, so fucking angry.

Nothing, absolutely nothing was going the way I had hoped, the way I had dreamed, the way I was promised.

A tear finally fell from my eye.

This wasn't fair.

My fists un-clenched as I slumped down on my knees.

Hundreds, if not a thousand of years waiting for my turn in limbo, being the glorified pet of a worthless goddess, suffering the humiliation of being a bodyless mass that could only talk freely if I was well behaved.

all for nothing.

The tears were flowing freely now, I held my glare a bit longer before a sob chocked out of my voice.

Everything up to this point was meaningless, a sick joke.

I didn't notice the footsteps.

I was probably a running gag between gods, all the little signs I ignore as I toiled away as a servant for that whore who promised me a reward fitting for my services.

I didn't notice the door swing open.

She was probably watching me now, sitting in her chair eating her extravagant sweets and having a damn good time laughing as I fell into despair at the cruel fate she had placed me with.

I didn't notice the warm arms wrapping themselves around Me as bailed my eyes out like a child.

"its gonna be okay Clay, we'll get throw this, I promise we'll get through this" a feminine voice said filled with nurturing concern to my deaf ears as I numbly felt my body being rocked side to side.

 **Ping!**

 **[WARNING!]**

 **Gamer mind has reached beyond its functional limits, emotional discord has too high. Emergency shut down has commenced, starting the countdown!**

My tears just kept falling.

 **[5]**

"clay!"

This..this was my life now...

 **[4]**

"clay, please stay with me, stay awake!"

 **[3]**

My vision blurred as I started to stop seeing the color of the room I was in.

 **[2]**

"Clay!"

I am..

 **[1]**

"nothing" I sobbed out as my body gave in and I passed out.

 **[Good night!]**

Hovering above my unconscious body being pulled out of the room floated an open status window.

 **Clayton ?**

 **HP-40/100**

 **EP -1/200**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- junkie**

 **Level-1 Exp-0/300**

 **Race-human**

 **STR-9 (-3) =6**

 **VIT-8 (-2)=6**

 **DEX-6(-2)= 4**

 **INT- 12**

 **WIS-15(-4) =11**

 **LUC-3 (+10) =13**

 **POINTS-15**

 **MONEY- $ 2.50 /0 Gold**

 **Clayton ?- the once dead vessel now being used by a foul soul in its next reincarnation. Years of substance abuse has led to his very early death and weak heart. Paranoid. ? ? ?**

 **Status- human ( +10 LUC), chemically poisoned (self-induced)**

 **Perks:**

 **. Adrenalin rush- humanities greatest weapon. can only be used during traumatic or life-threatening moments as a last resort.(passive)**

 **2 x SPEED , 3 x STR , 2 x DEX**

 **. Lord of Wrath- User uses the hatred locked deep within their souls to slowly fuel other abilities based on anger.(passive)**

 **\+ 2 to all states after defeating higher leveled opponents when angry.**

 **. Endeavor-? (passive)**

 **/~/**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **So yeah this was my attempt.**

 **Most fics just send you into the adventure without taking into the phycological weight it would have on the person using the powers in the story.**

 **Most just slap gamer mind on as a fix-all solution but id like to think that if it really was that powerful all the user's emotions would be completely shut off, which is why id rather think of it as having a limit to how much stress it can endure from its user's psyche.**

 **Oh yes, I'm seriously not giving this guy magic.**

 **To me, magic is fucking OP as all hell, its literally the most ambiguous power you could add to an RPG character and any writer can just make up a BS spell at the last moment that suddenly saves the MC's ass.**

 **So no, no magic for our MC.**

 **Not to say magic does not exist, it does in mewman and other magical creatures but not humans or monsters.**

 **If I were to make a chart of how the pecking order of power works in this world here's how it would go.**

 **Magic user/potential magic user's -top dog**

 **Monsters/Beasts with inhuman strength, form or abilities - the middle ground**

 **Humans- everyone's bitch.**

 **So yeah he's got a** reeeeeeaaly **tall mountain to climb.**


End file.
